Apocalypse Friendship
by Cyborggirl 26
Summary: Zwei Freunde, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Versuchen in der Apokalypse zu überleben und ihre Familie zu finden. Dabei treffen sie auf einer gruppe übelender. Wen sie da treffen lässt ihnen die sprache verschlagen. kommt vielleicht auch in englisch die Geschichte. I'm going to make this Story in english but need a beta for that.
„Du kannst kommen, hier ist niemand," rief Dylan ihrer Freundin zu. Vorsichtig schlich sie in das Haus. „Wir können schauen, ob wir hier noch etwas finden, Proviant oder so." Dylan spannte einen Pfeil in ihren Bogen und ging vor, damit ihre Freundin sich in Ruhe umgucken konnte.

„Warum ist hier niemand," sagte Liz. „Sie müssten doch eigentlich zuhause sein."

„Wir werden sie schon finden," sagte Dylan. „Wir finden deine Familie, genau so, wie wir meine Brüder finden."

Liz nickte. Sie gingen in die Voratskammer und packten so viel sie konnten, in ihre Rucksäcke.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns in Richtung Atlanta durchschlagen," schlug Liz vor.

Dylan nickte nur. Sie wusste, was ihr Bruder von der Idee hielt. Er würde sagen, das es eine dumme idee war und sie lieber durch den Wald laufen sollte.

Durch den Wald, eigentlich wollte Dylan wirklich durch den Wald laufen. Dort wäre wahrschenlich der Ort, wo sie ihren Bruder Daryl am ehesten finden würde. Doch sie wollte auch Liz helfen, ihre Familie zu finden.

„Dann mal los," sagte Dylan.

Die beiden Mädchen rannten raus und stiegen ins Auto. So schnell sie konnte, fuhr Liz, während Dylan auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und ausschau hielt, nach weiteren Streunern.

„Seltsam ruhig, die Straßen," sagte Liz.

„Jap," meinte Dylan nur. Plötzlich stoppte der Wagen. „Was los?"

„Stau," antwortete Liz nur.

Jemand klopfte an ihre Tür. „Hier geht es nicht weiter," sagte ein Mann zu ihnen. „Kein Vor oder zurück."

Dylan fluchte nur laut.

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Liz.

„Mein Name ist Shane," antwortete der Mann.

Dylan und Liz stiegen aus dem Auto aus. Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, das in den vorderen Wagen nicht einmal Menschen saßen. Verwundert schaute Liz den Mann an und merkte, das er sie nur anlächelte.

„Was machen sie hier?" fragte Dylan verwundert und sah Shane nur skeptisch an.

Shane antwortete nicht, da eine Frau zu ihn kam. „Shane, hast du etwas gefunden?" fragte sie.

Liz und Dylan schauten die Frau an, doch die merkte das nicht, da sie nur Augen für Shane hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Liz und schaute Dylan an. Diese nickte leicht. „Schon, außer dieser Anblick, da kommt mir gerade die Galle hoch," antwortete sie.

Shane sah die Frau mit den gleichen Blick an, als ihn wieder einfiel, das noch die beiden da waren. „Oh, entschuldigt," sagte er. „Wie waren gleich nochmal eure Namen?"

„Die haben wir dir noch gar nicht gesagt," sagte Liz. „Aber ich bin Liz und das ist Dylan." Sie deutete auf Dylan, die nur stumm nickte.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Rascheln in ihrer Nähe. Sie drehten sich schnell um und sahen, das ein Beißer auf den Weg zu ihnen war.

„Beißer," schrie Lory und ging einige Schritte zurück.

Sofort zog Shane seine Waffe raus und wollte den Beißer erschießen, doch Liz hielt ihn davon ab.

„Was machst du da für einen Scheiß?" fragte Liz. „Das ist ein Beißer, wenn du den erschießt, dann werden weitere kommen und wir sind am Arsch. So viele kommen dann, sie Dummbeutel, das wir das nicht kontrollieren können."

Liz stand mit dem Rücken zum Beißer, diskutierte mit Shane und bekam gar nicht wirklich mit, das der Beißer immer näher auf sie zukam.

„Pass auf," warnte sie Shane. Liz drehte sich um und sah den Beißer direkt vor sich. Sie schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz, von einen Biss, oder das er sie zerreißen würde, doch es kam nichts.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah, das der Beißer am Boden lag, mit einem Pfeil im Kopf. Dylan stand da und hielt immer noch den Bogen fest.

„Immer wachsam," sagte Dylan, leicht außer Atem.

Liz nickte nur leicht, doch im nächsten Moment, kam schon ein weiterer Beißer, der Dylan angriff.

Die beiden fielen zu Boden und Dylan rutschte ihr Bogen aus der Hand.

Shane zog wieder seine Waffe raus und zielte auf den Beißer, doch er konnte nicht schießen.

„Shane, tu doch was," schrie Lory und zerrte an Shanes Arm.

Shane schüttelte nur mit den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht schießen, es kann sein, das ich das Mädchen treffe," erklärte er.

Dylan, die immer noch mit den Beißer kämpfte, versuchte an ihren Bogen, oder wenigstens einen ihrer Pfeile zu kommen, doch es klappte nicht. Auch die Waffe hinten in ihren Gürtel, schien unerreichbar. Sie sah, das das Gesicht des Beißers immer näher kam, doch im nächsten Moment, bewegte er sich nicht mehr. Sofort schob Dylan ihn von sich runter.

Hinter den Beißer stand Liz, die ein wenig mit Blut beschmiert war. Sie hielt Dylan ihre Hand hin, diese nahm sie sofort und Liz zog sie hoch.

Dylan blickte zu den Beißer auf den Boden und sah, das er eine Machete im Kopf stecken hatte. Sie blickte zu Liz und sah, das sie einen Pfeil in der Hand hatte.

„Die gehörten doch deinen Bruder und ich möchte nicht, das du einen von ihnen verlierst," erklärte sie. „Außerdem, können sie noch nützlich sein."

Dylan grinste und steckte den Pfeil wieder in ihren Köcher.

Liz ging an ihr vorbei zum Beißer, stellte einen Fuß auf dessen Kopf und zog die Machete wieder heraus.

Dylan blickte zu Lory und Shane. „Ihr seid ja wirklich eine große Hilfe," sagte sie sarkastisch.

Shane schaute an ihr vorbei, doch Lory schaute sie nur giftig an.

Liz blickte zu Dylan, die Shane und Lory nur böse ansah und merkte etwas. „Mein Gott, Dylan, du blutest ja," sagte sie.

Dylan blickte auf ihren Arm und merkte, das dort eine klaffende Wunde war.

„Ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer," sagte sie achselzuckend.

Liz sah sie durchdringend an.

„Oh mein Gott, wurde sie etwa gebissen?" Lory wurde hysterisch und schaute immer wieder Shane und die Wunde an. „Wir müssen sie erschießen, bevor sie sich verwandelt."

Liz und Dylan sahen sie nur böse an.

„Ich wurde nicht gebissen," sagte Dylan. „Das ist passiert, als ich angegriffen wurde und auf den Boden gefallen bin."

Liz blickte zu Lory und Shane und erkannte sofort in ihren Blick, das beide ihr das nicht glaubten. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, stellte sie ihren Rucksack auf den Boden und kramte etwas daraus hervor. Sie holte eine Mullbinde raus und fing an, Dylan zu verarzten.

Nun konnten Shane und Lory auch sehen, was sie in ihren Rucksack hatte. Es waren jede Menge Medikamente und anderes Verbandszeug.

„Wo habt ihr das her?" fragte Lory.

„In einer kleinen Stadt, ein wenig von hier entfernt, war eine kleine Apotheke," antwortete Liz. „Bevor wir dort weg sind, haben wir sie geplündert und das wichtigste mitgenommen." Sie blickte wieder zu Dylan. „Das wird erstmal reichen, aber wir müssen dich irgendwo unterbringen, damit wir die Wunde nähen können."

Dylan nickte nur und hob den Rucksack von Liz vorsichtig hoch. Die beiden wollten gerade weiter, als Shane sie aufhielt.

„Kommen sie doch mit zu uns," sagte er. „Ihr könnt euch unserer Gruppe anschließen.

„Aber Shane," sagte Lory nur entsetzt.

„Warum sollten wir mit zu eurer Gruppe?" fragte Liz.

„Ihr seid bestimmt schon lange unterwegs und wollt einen Platz, an den ihr euch ausruhen könnt," antwortete Shane. „Außerdem kannst du dort deine Freundin verarzten. Und es ist relativ sicher, bei uns."

Liz sah zu Dylan. „Sie denken, es ist sicher?" fragte sie sarkastisch. „Nirgendwo ist es mehr sicher."

Dylan grinste nur, nahm ihre Sachen und ging mit den beiden.

„Dylan, was machst du da?" fragte Liz entsetzt und besorgt.

„Schauen wir es uns doch erst einmal an," sagte Dylan. „Wenn es uns nicht gefällt, oder wir es für unsicher befinden, dann können wir doch immer noch weiter."

Liz schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Und da sagen deine Brüder immer, ich sei die Vernünftige von uns beiden." Schnell folgte sie Dylan.

Nach einigen Fussmarsch, waren sie auf dem Zeltplatz angekommen.

„Nett habt ihr es hier," sagte Dylan sarkastisch.

„Ja, hier leben wir," sagte Lory.

Sie gingen weiter hinein und konnten sehen, das alle die Köpfe nach den beiden Neuankömmlingen drehten.

Shane führte die beiden zum Wasser. „Hier kannst du dich um deine Freundin kümmern," sagte er und verschwand.

Liz nickte. Im Hintergrund konnte sie getuschel hören.

„Wer sind die denn?" „Was machen sie hier?" „Haben sie Proviant?" „Wo haben sie den her?"

Liz öffnete ihre Tasche und mehrere Leute standen um sie herum, um zu sehen, was sie machte. Liz holte eine Flasche Whisky raus.

„Willst du die Wunde damit desinfizieren?" fragte eine Blonde Frau.

„Halbwegs," antwortete Liz. „Sie schüttete etwas Whisky auf ein Tuch und gab Dylan die Flasche, die sofort davon trank.

Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als Liz weitere Sachen rausholte und anfing, die Wunde zu nähen.

„Ist das ein Biss?" fragte die blonde Frau besorgt.

„Nein," antwortete Dylan sarkastisch. „Meine Freundin hat versucht mir den Arm abzuhacken, doch ist dabei kläglich gescheitert."

Liz musste lachen, als sie das hörte. Die blonde Frau blieb danach still.

„Sie hat eine große Klappe, genau wie jemand anderes, dieser Gruppe," sagte Shane in die Runde.

Nachdem Liz sich auch sauber gemacht hatte, ging sie zu den anderen. Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme.

„Wenn das nicht Humpty und Dumpty sind," sagte eine Person.

Liz und Dylan schauten zu ihn und erkannten ihn sofort. Sie schauten zu der Person, die etwas abseits von den anderen stand.

Beide sagten gleichzeitig: „Merle?"


End file.
